Virgenes
by Zuzu-Candu
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jess y Nick descubren que compartieron su primera vez hace 15 años.


**Este es el primer fic que escribo, tal vez sea algo raro pero me parecio muy tierno que Jess y Nick compartieran su primera vez juntos, en un episodio me parecio escuchar que Nick era un año mayor que Jess, asi que avisenme si estoy equivocada. Espero que les guste.**

**P.D: tuve que volver a subirlo por que la primera vez lo subi con guiones de dialogos en lugar de comillas y no sabía que no iban a aparecer.**

15 AÑOS ATRÁS:

Cece arrastraba a una Jess de 15 años hacia un grupo de chicos.

"Cece, no puedo evitar notar que la mayoria de los chicos de esta fiesta son mayores que nosotras."

"No te preocupes Jess, solo sigueme la corriente."

En otro lado de la fiesta, un Nick de 16 años aparecia acompañado por un Schmidt de la misma edad.

"Esto sera genial."

"No lo se Schmidt, las chicas de aquí son demasiado altas."

"Eso es porque la mayoria tienen 18 años, Nick."

"¿Qué? No tendremos oportunidad aquí Schmidt, las chicas buscan a alguien de su edad."

"Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada hoy, igual que las noches anteriores. Tenemos 16 años Nick, es hora de quitar la virginidad de nuestro camino."

"Solo quiero encontrar a la chica indicada, puedo esperar si hace falta."

"Al menos intenta hablar con algunas chicas."

Antes de que Nick pudiera responder, Schmidt se habia ido con un grupo de chicas que parecian molestas con su presencia, Nick rio y miro hacia un costado, su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver a una chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules cubiertos por lentes, sentada sola en una silla contra la pared. Sabía que iba a odiarse unos minutos despues cuando la chica lo mirara con cara de asco o se le riera en la cara, pero tenia que intentarlo, caminó hacia ella y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

"Hola ¿Cómo estas?"

"Oh, hola. Bien, supongo, mi amiga me dejo aquí y se fue con un grupo de chicos."

"Debe ser una buena amiga."

"Aunque no lo creas, lo es. Siempre y cuando no haya chicos a su alrededor."

Ambos rieron, tal vez Nick estaba equivocado sobre la reaccion que tendria la chica sobre el. Detuvo su mente un momento, no podia seguir llamandola "la chica", aunque solo sea en su cabeza.

"Soy Nick, por cierto."

"Soy Jess."

Nick sonrio, era un lindo nombre. Siguieron hablando hasta que no tuvieron nada mas que decir, toda la charla se transformo en silencio y se miraron a los ojos. Nick se sintio intimidado por esos hermosos ojos azules que parecian leer su interior, se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la besó. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, Jess se habia quitado los lentes rapidamente. Su beso empezó siendo suave y tierno, pero siguio volviendose fuerte y apasionado. Ninguno de los dos habia experimentado algo asi antes; cuando se separaron Jess se sonrojo mientras Nick la miraba, era aun mas linda con el pelo despeinado. En ese momento Nick lo supo, era ella.

Ambos siguieron mirandose por un rato, parecia que se hablaban con la mirada, en un momento sabian lo que queria el otro, y tenia que pasar.

Jess no habia ido a esa fiesta con la intencion de buscar novio, ni mucho menos para perder la virginidad, pero cuando sintio la intensidad de ese beso, sabia que era el; a pesar de que lo habia conocido dos horas atrás, sentia que lo conocia de toda la vida.

"¿quieres ir dar una vuelta, para salir del stress de la fiesta?"

"Si, no me gusta mucho el volumen de la musica tan alto."

Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la universidad donde Nick compartia cuarto con Schmidt.

"Aquí es donde estudio."

"Es lindo, ¿te dejan salir y entrar cuando quieres?"

"Si, no hay ningun control si a eso te refieres."

"Entonces… ¿podemos entrar?"

"Esta algo desordenado…"Nick vio la cara de Jess y entendio a que se referia "oh, claro, si, vamos."

Nick llevo a Jess adentro, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, tal vez estaban llendo demasiado rapido.

"Bueno, esta es mi habitacion, no es algo genial, pero no paso demasiado tiempo aquí asi que…"

Nick vio como Jess mantenia la mirada baja y observaba algunas cosas a su alrededor, se acerco a ella y la volvio a besar. Sin parar de besarse, se dirigieron a la cama donde él se recostó sobre ella suavemente mientras se desvestian el uno al otro, pero ella lo detuvo.

"Tengo que decirte algo."

"Lo se, si crees que es muy pronto…"

"No, es el momento perfecto, es solo que, yo… soy…"

Nick noto su incomodidad y se dio cuenta de lo que queria decir, la volvio a besar.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré."

Jess sonrio y ambos terminaron de desvestirse. Nick la besó mientras empezaba a penetrarla lentamente, notó que le dolía al ver sus ojos lagrimosos. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero tenia que hacerla.

"¿Estas bien?"

" Si, no te preocupes."

"Claro que me preocupo."

Nick volvio a besarla y Jess lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ella nunca se entero que Nick era virgen, la mayoria de los adolescentes en su primera vez solo piensan en si mismos, pero el había pensado en ella, la había cuidado.

Al día siguiente Nick se despertó solo.

15 AÑOS DESPUES:

Nick la habia besado, la habia besado y ella había visto a traves del espacio y el tiempo por un minuto, y asi fue como lo recordó, era el; no podía ser otra persona.

Había sospechado cuando lo volvio a ver el día que buscaba apartamento, pero los dos habían cambiado tanto que le era imposible estar todas sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando la besó.

Despues de un segundo beso y una cita/no cita, seguian como al principio, ahora ella sabía que era el, pero no sabía si Nick la recordaba; y ahora Schmidt, Winston y Nick habían contado como perdieron la virginidad y era el turno de ella.

"Bueno, y esa es la historia. ¿Qué hay de ti Jess? ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?"

Jess miro a Nick, no recordaba como una conversacion normal había terminado en eso. Volvio a mirar a Schmidt para responder su pregunta.

"oh, ¿la mia? Fue… con un chico."

"¿Lo dices enserio? Siempre crei que tu primera vez habia sido con una chica." Jess noto el sarcasmo en las palabras de Winston.

"Yo, no quiero hablar de eso."

"Vamos Jess, ya todos contamos nuestra historia, es tu turno"

"Si pero, las suyas son historias tontas, sobre todo la de Nick."

Nick hizo su habitual cara de tortuga, no defenderia su historia ya que era falsa, no queria contar la verdadera, se arrepentia de no haber vuelto a ver a esa chica que curiosamente tenía el mismo nombre que Jess.

"Admito que tal vez la mia sea un poco ridicula, pero la de Nick es genial" dijo Winston que anteriormente había contado como perdio la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto.

"Jess tiene razon, mi historia es absurda, pero ese no es motivo para que no cuente su historia. Adelante Jess, te escuchamos."

"Dije que no chicos."

"Vamos ¿termina con un corazon roto? Bueno, ademas de un himen."

"Frasco" Jess gritó inmediatamente.

"Pondre lo que quieras en el frasco, pero tienes que contarnos la historia. Vamos, amo las historias con corazones rotos".

"Parece que Nick tambien."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Nada. Empezare, lo conoci a mis 15 años, en una fiesta a la que Cece me arrastro, yo no queria hablar con los chicos de ese lugar, la mayoria eran mayores que yo, asi que me quede sentada en una silla, él se acerco y hablamos un rato, luego nos fuimos y solo pasó."

"¿Qué clase de historia es esa?" Nick notaba las similutides entre la historia de Jess y su verdadera historia, no podía creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"No lo se Nick, tu deberias saber."

"¿Y por que deberia saberlo yo?"

"¡Porque luego de ese día nunca lo volvi a ver! Y si esa historia no se te hace familiar Nick, ¡entonces creo que perder mi virginidad con ese chico fue un desperdicio!"

Jess salió rapidamente por la puerta principal y se dirigio al ascensor con lagrimas en los ojos, Schmidt y Winston se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Nick corria tras ella.

"Jess, espera."

"No quiero hablar ahora Nick."

"Mi historia era falsa, no fue asi como perdi mi virginidad."

El ascensor se abrio, Jess entró y Nick tambien.

"Dije que no quiero hablar Nick."

"Solo escuchame."

La puerta del ascensor se cerró, Nick presiono el boton rojo para detenerlo. Ambos se apoyaron en una de las paredes y se deslizaron hasta sentarse en el piso.

"Recuerdo que fui a una fiesta con Schmidt, la mayoria de las chicas en ese lugar eran mayores que yo, me sentia intimidado y para empeorarlo Schmidt me dejó y se fue con un grupo de chicas. Yo no sabía que hacer, hasta que vi a una hermosa chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules cubiertos por lentes, parecia de mi edad, tal vez un poco mas joven, me acerque a ella y empezamos a hablar, despues de un rato la besé. Decidimos irnos y la lleve hasta mi habitacion de la universidad, fue el mejor momento de mi vida; creo que sabes el resto.

"¿Qué te hace creer que yo sé el resto?"

"Porque eras tú Jess. "

"Eso es ridiculo."

"El punto es, que al día siguiente cuando me desperté ella se había ido. TÚ te habías ido. Y nunca te volvi a ver, hasta que llegaste a nosotros buscando apartamento, me costo reconocerte, habías cambiado mucho, pero siempre tuve mis dudas; hasta que te besé. Nunca un beso significo tanto para mi desde aquella vez que te bese en la fiesta, nunca había sentido nada igual, hasta que te volvi a besar; sin saber que eras tú. O lo sabía, pero trataba de engañarme diciendo que debia ser mi imaginacion."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen tambien?"

"Estaba nervioso, no quería hacerlo mal. No queria hacerte daño"

"No lo hicisté mal. Ningun chico me cuido tan bien como tú. En todo los sentidos."

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Estaba avergonzada, ademas tenía que volver a mi casa antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba"

"Lamento no haberte dicho nada cuando te volvi a ver, aun asi me gustaria que esa no sea nuestra ultima vez juntos"

Jess se sonrojo y Nick sonrio, ambos tenian la mirada baja, en un momento se miraron, Nick acercó sus labios a los de ella, podían sentir la respiracion del otro, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricio el pelo, se acerco mas cerrando la distancia entre ellos y volvio a besarla, esta vez era mas lento comparado con su beso en el pasillo, por que sabía que esa vez no sería la ultima.

**Planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero me gustó como quedo asi que, lo deje asi. Todos los comentarios buenos o malos son bien recibidos. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en mi proximo fanfic. **


End file.
